Body Pains
by carnivalgames
Summary: A medical mix up can lead to interesting situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Body Pains**

by: carnivalgames

The sun was shining brightly and the morning birds were chirping.

The last thing she needed at the moment.

Mizuki Ashiya twisted in her sheets in an attempt avoid the sun's painful glare.

"My brain has exploded inside my head, I just know it!"

Izumi Sano her roommate looked upon Mizuki without pitiless eyes.

"Serves you right after drinking all of that liquor last night, you should learn from your mistakes."

The sickly girl buried her head into her pillow and murmured,

"You're sure one to talk, drunken pervert"

Sano flinched after hearing the comment and slammed a glass of water on the desk. He was but too aware of his little drink and kiss problem. This time when he had gotten drunk they had tied him to a chair and had taken pictures of him kissing the dog. Sano wiped his mouth bitterly and grabbed his bag.

"I'm going to practice, drink that water. We don't have any aspirin so you'll have to get some from the nurse's office."

Mizuki moaned. Her day was getting worse and worse. She watched Sano shut the door and flopped down from bed. Her brain truly did feel like mush. She took the cup of water and chugged it down.

"Pointless without aspirin." she groaned.

Mizuki donned her school uniform and stumbled out of the door. The nurse's office seemed miles away, but the pain was too much to cope with.

Hokuto Umeda the school nurse smirked slyly as he watched his boyfriend exit the office. He loved to play doctor and this time he had a few toys. A broken bottle of small pill-like aphrodisiacs were scattered on the counter. He had originally planned to sneak them into the drink of his unrequited love, but why not take a test drive first. The sweet little tablets were dangerously effective and the poor plastic bottle had broken in the shuffle. Umeda opened his medicine cabinet and found an empty aspirin bottle. He swept inside what was left of the hormone enhancing pills and resolved to label its new contents later. His hunger was still lit and a little lunch break was in order. Besides, his boyfriend couldn't have gotten too far. The love doctor looked out the window. Lover boy was still in the parking lot. He didn't bother to lock the door and hurried for his seconds.

Mizuki watched helplessly as Umeda-sensei dashed off in a mad rush.

'I'll just get it myself.' she spat. The headache had been upgraded to a migraine.

Mizuki stumbled clumsily. Her vision had started to blur. She let out a cry of joy as she saw the bottle of aspirin on the table. She popped the top hurriedly and swallowed down two smooth pills without water. She was taken aback as heat immediately surged throughout her body. She loosened her tie and slumped down to the floor back against the counter.

'What the hell is this?' A light sweat had dampened her body and her breaths turned into pants.

She relished in the fact that her head pains were no longer the focus of her problems. She was now concerned with the tickling sensation pooling in her stomach.

Nakatsu rubbed his shoulders. He had forgotten to stretch before soccer practice and now his whole body was sore in places he didn't even know possible. He trotted off the field back towards the school. Maybe there was some aspirin in the nurse's office.

**Authors note**: I just started reading Hana Kimi and watching it as well. Jiro Wang playing Nakatsu is adorable! There will be a follow up chapter as long as there's a reader interested!


	2. Chapter 2

**Body Pains**

by: carnivalgames

This was a cruel joke. If there was a God he was mocking her.

Mizuki struggled to stand up for the third time in a row, pulling all the will power she could muster.

"Nnnng!"

The poor heated girl collapsed to the floor rubbing her thighs together for the slightest bit of relief. Every nerve was sensitive to the touch. She could hardly stand without the urge to caress her virgin blossom. This was too much for a person to handle. Mizuki's face was bright pink with a mixture of agitation and embarrassment.

Part of her just wanted to give up then and there on the sterile tile floors, surrender to lust and desired, to just give in.

Wait just a minute...give in?! Like hell she would!

Mizuki looked up at the door in determination. What was she thinking? No matter what the circumstance giving up would never should be an option! She had to try to make it back to her room! She'd be damned if the reason she got sent back home to the U.S. was because she was caught pleasuring herself on the nurse's office floor.

'1,2,3...lift!'

Bolts of heat rushed down her legs, knees buckling, daring to give way.

Mizuki's breath labored.

'Oh for the love of all which is good and just in the world, give me the strength to get through this'

Her body shivered with each step. Whimpers forced their way through her lips as she noticed how her cotton shirt teased and rubbed up against her skin, causing the blush on her face to spread to places most men would never be privileged enough to see.

"Take it easy Mizuki, you're almost back to you're room. Baby step now, baby steps!"

Nakatsu made his down the halls to get some aspirin when his ears pricked up to the sounds of someone in distress.

Mizuki leaned on the wall, her willpower was slowly breaking down. She just needed some time to breathe.

"Mizuki! Are you alright?"

The Gods were too cruel.

'_No! Not you!'_

"Here, get on my back I'll carry you to the nurse's office"

'_No! Not there!'_

Before she knew it she had been hoisted up in the air and straddled to Nakatsu's back. Nakatsu looked at her with heroic tears glittering in his eyes.

"Don't worry Mizuki as you're best friend I will take care of you no matter what and nurse you back to health!"

Mizuki bit her lip hard. She knew Nakatsu had the best of intentions but now was not the time! And aside from that he was completely oblivious to how this innocent piggy back ride was affecting her.

'_Sweet Mary Joseph'_

Mizuki's breath hitched in the back of her as Nakatsu's steps bobbed up and down. Her legs were strapped to either side of him causing her hips to grind into his back. It felt so good. She pressed herself harder in an attempt to intensify the contact. Mizuki stared lustfully at the back of his neck, she wanted to kiss it, suck on it...

"Don't worry Mizuki we're almost there"

Almost back to where she started?

"No! Nakatsu stop!"

Mizuki grunted as Nakatsu stopped on a dime, thrusting her hard into his back.

'Think of cold showers, dog slobber, wet dogs!'

"I'm fine Nakatsu really! I-I'm just tired from working out all afternoon that's all"

Nakatsu raised a brow and started laughing.

"Hahaha is that all? You're body must be tense from over-training."

_You have no idea..._

"I'll buy you something to drink! That should help cool you down"

"N-no that's really not necessary if you'll just let me down I'll going to go back to my dorm and res-"

But Nakatsu was off again, unaware of the pants and moans of the sexually tortured soul strapped to his back

**Authors note**: I write to please, so let me know if you like the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Body Pains**

by: carnivalgames

Mizuki struggled to maintain her composure.

Her mind was desperately clinging to the sensations they had experienced earlier.

Being on top of Nakatsu. Riding him.

She could still feel the heat from Nakatsu's body. His scent hung heavily in her mind, sedating her better judgment.

Mizuki closed her eyes; anxiously remembering the sound of Nakatsu's breathes as his pace quickened. Driving forward faster and faster, rubbing against her roughly with each step, pushing her treacherously close to the brink.

But never close enough.

She opened her eyes to find herself seated in an empty cafeteria. Nakatsu had left to the vending machine to get their drinks. She looked around to check for any onlookers.

'_Finally alone'_

Mizuki took the moment of solitude to caress the space between her legs. She winced in sexual agony. The lips of her womanhood felt sensitive and swollen. Mizuki massaged herself a little harder.

It wasn't nearly enough. Her body was begging to be touched, tasted, and taken in completely.

Her little hand worked with more violent need but froze at the sight of Nakatsu bobbing back towards her cheerfully with two cans of cold soda pop.

"Just the thing after a long day of practice!" he grinned, setting Mizuki's soda in front of her.

"Its peach, that's you're favorite right?"

"Y-yah, my favorite" Mizuki licked her lips and stared at the peach shaped label. The aching down below had gotten stronger.

Nakatsu scooted his chair a little too close and cracked open his own soda.

Mizuki's eyes were transfixed on Nakatsu's lips as they can in contact with the can. The naturally rouged pillows settled on its cold aluminum edge, parted just enough to let the sugary beverage gain entry. Oh how it must've tasted sweet. Her eyes widened as she spotted a light pink tongue appear and slowly trace its way around the sides, stealing away any last sticky remnants.

That can was a lucky bastard.

Nakatsu looked up and smirked. Mizuki was speechless.

_Was he doing this on purposed!?_

"What's wrong? Not thirsty?"

His voice was full of concern and only inches from her face. His lips were still shining from the wet down his tongue had just given and the scent of peach wafted from his mouth.

"N-no I'm parched!"

Mizuki broke her stare and jerked her head down fumbling wit the soda tab. She didn't notice Nakatsu get up from his chair until it was too late.

"Maybe a little massage will release some tension?"

The tab snapped off loudly. Mizuki grasped the drink with both hands. It was the only thing she could manage to stop her hands from shaking.

Two hands found their way onto her shoulders.

"Now take it off."

"W-what? N-no! Nakatsu wait!"

"It'll feel better, I promise"

It was then Mizuki realized Nakatsu did not understand the meaning of no very well.

Unfortunately for her.

So it was then the empty hallways of Osaka High echoed for the first time ever, with the yelps and screams of a poor girl's fight to keep her clothes on.

**Authors note**: I'm thrilled hear you're all enjoying it! I hope this didn't disappoint. You're thoughts and opinions keep me going.


End file.
